There are a number of public online or electronic markets that are open to buyers and sellers in a particular industry or region. For example, online book selling and purchasing marketplaces include Amazon, Half.com, Alibris, Abebooks and eBay. Books can be marketed through these web sites and also purchased from these web sites. Manually searching for a book on each of these web sites to check availability, get the best price and/or quality etc., is typically complex and timing consuming. Further, since books are sold relatively rapidly in the online market, they are often missed when a manual book search is carried out.